


Ginny's Helping Hand

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year/6th year, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Fantasy, Teenage sexuality, featuring Demelza Robins, threesome fantasy (m/f/f)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Ginny catches Dean having a wank in the changing room and manages to suss out one of his fantasies.  HBP-compliant.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Ginny's Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and dirty prompt fill. Thank you to the anon who prompted me with this pairing on tumblr! I do enjoy it so.

Ginny and Luna were drowsily descending from the Divination classroom when Luna stopped abruptly, her head tilted to the side as she peered out a window over the grounds.

"Whizzing Feathergums again?" Ginny asked with a yawn. Apparently it was Feathergum season.

"Farrowgums," Luna idly corrected her. "But no. I think it's Dean."

At that, Ginny stepped up to the window to get a look. Sure enough, her boyfriend was racing around the Quidditch pitch on his new (to him) Cleansweep. "Ah, right," Ginny said as she watched him do a corkscrew. "He has a free afternoon today. Must be nice," she added in a mutter, the heavy perfume of Trelawney's classroom still fogging up her head. 

"I suppose he feels rather insecure about being someone's replacement, doesn't he?" Luna wondered aloud.

Ginny barely suppressed a snort. "Yeah, he was a little sore that two younger girls outflew him at tryouts." Actually, he'd been downright mopey at times. Ginny was sorry to lose Katie, especially under such ominous circumstances, but she had to admit that Dean's addition to the team had been a salve for their sometimes rocky relationship.

"He's quite graceful, isn't he?" Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, he is." _At more than flying,_ she thought. "Maybe I'll go see if he wants to run some drills before dinner. See you, Luna."

Ginny stopped by the common room to drop off her books, grab her broom, and bundle up. When she stepped out into the bitterly cold late February afternoon, she almost reconsidered. The wind cut right through her thick overcoat. She soldiered on across the grounds, admiring Dean's moxie, only to find the pitch deserted once she arrived.

She headed for the changing room, threw open the door... and found Dean with his cloak open, wide-eyed and sweaty, scrambling to shove his very hard cock back into his trousers.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, pulling his cloak around him. "What... what are you doing here?"

Ginny blinked. "I was coming back from class and saw you out the window." She held up her broom. "Thought you might want to have a go." Her eyes dropped to the tent in his trousers, and she quickly added, "On the pitch." That wasn't much better. "On our brooms."

Dean wiped his face with his hand. "No... I mean, yeah, thanks for offering, but I've been at it for over an hour. I'm frozen through."

"Ah." Were they really going to ignore that she had just walked in on him with his cock out? "You looked good out there." Guess so.

He bowed his head and toed at a loose floorboard. "Really?"

"Yeah." Her eyes swept over his disheveled clothes. "You don't look frozen now, though."

"Oh... well... just a little warming charm..."

It was quite warm indeed in the little building. Ginny propped her broom against the wall and shrugged out of her overcoat, tossing it on a bench. "Dean?" She gave him a sly smile as she approached him. "Were you just having a wank?"

He gave her an imploring look. "I really wasn't expecting anyone out in this cold, you know? And... well, privacy is hard to come by in the castle, isn't it?"

"That's true." And didn't she know it? She still hadn't forgiven her dear brother for intruding on one of their particularly heated snogging sessions. Ginny drew up to his side, and Dean slouched down against the wall so they were at eye level. "You don't need privacy to keep going, do you?"

Dean laughed nervously. "What? You don't really want me to...?"

"Why not?" Ginny asked with a shrug, looking him over. "Like you said, it's unlikely anyone else will happen along." She met his eye, licking her lips. "It's just you and me."

"But Ginny, we've never even..." He gazed down at her breasts longingly.

"Haven't what?" she asked, a little sharply. "You're not going to turn this into a 'show me yours, and I'll show you mine' thing, are you?"

"No! No, of course not." He dropped his voice, shifting his weight. "You really want to see...?"

"Yeah," Ginny said with a grin. "I really, really want to see."

"All right." With a heavy swallow, Dean reached back into his trousers and pulled out what she'd felt so many times poking against her front when they snogged.

"Wow," Ginny whispered. It wasn't the first time she'd ever seen a cock, but it was quite large and very hard. Spurred on by her vocal fascination, Dean wrapped his long, slim fingers around it and slowly stroked it. Ginny watched in awe as the leaking head slid in and out of the loose skin at the end of the shaft.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Blimey, Ginny," Dean said breathlessly. "You really... you want to touch it?"

"Oh yes."

"Okay, okay. Just..." He took her hand and wrapped her small, pale fingers around him, showing her how to stroke him. His cock dwarfed her hand. "Yeah... oh god, just like that, yes. And squeeze a little."

Ginny stroked him leisurely. Dean sucked in a hiss of breath when she squeezed the head, and a droplet of clear liquid oozed from the slit. She repeated the motion, fascinated. Dean let her work, let her experiment, his head falling back against the wall. "Bloody hell, that feels good."

"As good as when you do it?"

"Better," he assured her.

Encouraged, Ginny picked up the pace a little. "What were you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

Dean's eyes shot open, and he gave her a hesitant glance. It was a very personal question, it was true. But she had a few guesses. She wondered if she was right. She wondered if he'd ever admit to it.

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes," Dean replied, quickly and surely.

She stroked him for a minute in silence. Then she leaned closer, pressed her lips to his ear, and whispered, "Me... and Demelza?"

Dean bit into his lip, and his cock gave a great twitch in her hand.

"I knew it!" Ginny cried, pausing her motions.

"I'm sorry!" Dean said desperately. "It's just... playing Chaser with both of you... and you're both so pretty..."

She resumed her stroking. "...that you can't help wanting us to take turns on your cock?"

Dean's eyelids drooped heavily. "Ginny," he whispered, shaking his head.

"What? You think boys have a monopoly on dirty thoughts? Is that it?"

"No, of course not. But you mean... you've thought about it, too?"

Ginny barely suppressed an eyeroll. "No. But I can't begrudge you thinking about it. It's just a fantasy, right?"

"Right," Dean said, perhaps a little ruefully.

She stroked him a little faster, letting him settle into the rhythm. Then she mused aloud, "She has a pretty little mouth, doesn't she?"

"Mmm," Dean hummed in agreement.

Ginny's heart hammered in her chest. Here she was, unbelievably, giving Dean a hand job in the changing room. Surely it wouldn't hurt to push the fantasy a little further. "Do you think it would fit around your cock?" 

The effect was strong and instantaneous. Dean's whole body jerked, and he let out a groan, but he didn't - or couldn't - answer. He just stared at her in wonder, clearly eager for her to continue.

So she did.

"Maybe I could show her how it's done."

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Not that I have firsthand experience," Ginny added because boys were always so tediously concerned that a girl had only been dirty with _them_. "But I have a pretty good imagination, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah," Dean agreed.

"Not much of a gag reflex, either. Just between us."

"Ginny... please..."

"Please what?"

"Faster... harder..." His chest rose and fell quickly as she complied with his wishes, and he started to pump his hips into the motion. "And keep talking. Please keep talking."

"Where was I?" Ginny asked idly.

"Demelza's mouth. Your mouth."

"Oh, right. Both of them, Dean. Right here. Two mouths, two tongues, licking and sucking you all over." He whimpered. It was actually a rather hot fantasy, now that she thought about it. In fact, she wouldn't be entirely opposed to kissing Demelza... maybe even... "She's got nice tits, too," Ginny added dreamily.

"Yeah," Dean said, his breathing growing more and more ragged.

Ginny's hand started to cramp, but she just worked it harder. She wondered if she could make Dean come. "I bet they'd look great covered in your come."

"Oh, Ginny... Gin..." Dean panted, now outright thrusting into her fist. 

Ginny felt sure she couldn't go too far at the present moment, so she worked her hand for all she was worth, and she whispered in Dean's ear, "And I bet I'd look great licking it off."

He came with a hoarse shout. Ginny watched in awe, pumping him tirelessly as he sent spurts of release flying feet away. "Wow," she whispered as they slowed to a dribble, coating her fingers. She lifted them curiously and licked. It was a strong taste but not too bad.

"Bloody hell," Dean said, dragging his hand down his face. 

Ginny wiped the rest of his release off on his cloak. "Just so we're clear," she said, "I'm not keen on sharing you."

He pulled her close to him, all soft and starry-eyed now after his orgasm, and kissed her lightly. "Good."

"That was pretty hot, though."

"Yeah," Dean said with a ragged laugh. 

"Wanna get some dinner?"

"You don't want--?"

"What?" Ginny asked. "Your hand down my knickers?"

He looked properly sheepish at the suggestion, if a little disappointed.

"Maybe after we flatten Hufflepuff," she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are a joy to receive.
> 
> Feel free to send asks or prompts to me on tumblr @[sportivetricks](https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
